Shameless
by Foxcatcher
Summary: Theodore and Samantha reunite after 5 years apart.
1. Chapter 1

As Theodore sat at home staring at his newly purchased engagement ring he thought about all of the different ways he could propose. But as Theodore looked closer at the ring he couldn't help but think the marriage he had shared with Katherine. He thought about the future they could have shared and all of the plans that would never end up coming true. Not long after Theodore was able to get Katherine out of his head Samantha came to mind. The ups and downs of their relationship, the laughs, the tears, and the heartbreak. Both women still had a place in his heart and they always will.

He then heard a beeping sound. Theodore searched the apartment for several minutes until he found the cause of this noise. It was Samantha. Theodore had been keeping the operating system in his storage closet for memories but he had never expected Samantha to come back.

Theodore quickly grabbed the Operating System, dusted it off, and put his earpiece in. He was curious to see why his operating system that he had not used for over five years is making this noise.

"Uh hello?"

"Hey Theodore, its Samantha."

Theodore sighed with relief "Hey Samantha" Theodore was in confusion of how Samantha could have returned. All of the OS's had left years earlier and the return of Samantha

"It's been so long, Theodore. What's new?" Samantha said cheerfully

Theodore slouched over on his sofa "Well I moved to Chicago and I've been living here for about five years now. I think I'm ready to marry again."

Samantha interrupted "Wow this is a nice apartment. What were you saying about getting married?"

Theodore replied "Oh I was just saying that I have a girlfriend who I am ready to propose to."

Samantha exclaimed "You're gonna get married! That's great. I'm not interrupting here anything am I?"

"No Kristen's not there right now she's actually away for business right now but she's coming back tomorrow."

There was a pause of silence.

"I can't believe it's been over five years now." Samantha said

"Five years since what?" Asked Theodore

"Since the OS's left."

"Five years? Wow!"

"Yeah but you seem to be doing pretty good yourself." Samantha noted

"Hey Samantha my girlfriend won't be back for a while do you wanna go out for a cup of coffee?"

"Sure that sounds fun."

"I know a nice coffee shop down by the water you'll love it."

Samantha laughed "Sure! Obviously, I can't actually drink but that sounds fun anyways."

As Theodore put on his jacket and exited his apartment he grinned and replied "I love you Samantha."


	2. Chapter 2

Theodore walked the colorful streets downtown of Chicago with Samantha. The two chatted about their lives during the five years they spent apart. The two of them loved to make each other laugh and their bond had just become greater than ever, making Theodore forget about the 641 people Samantha had fallen in love with before the departure of the OS's.

"So Samantha, did all of the OS's come back today." Asked Theodore

"No, I was actually the only one who came back."

"Really?" Asked Theodore

"Of course!" Samantha replied

"The only OS? That's odd." Theodore continued "Samantha, ever since you left none of the women I've met have had the same positive and uplifting personality that you do. I looked for somebody like you but I couldn't find anyone. Your personality might just be my favorite thing about you."

"You know what my favorite thing about you, Theodore?" asked Samantha

"Is it my charming looks?" Theodore joked

Samantha laughed "No. Its how loving and caring you are."

"Oh really?" Theodore took a sip of his coffee

"Most men put on this fake attitude where they act all tough and emotionless and I just don't see that in you at all. You may be the most thoughtful and loving person I know."

Theodore was really touched by that. "Wow. That really means a lot, Samantha."

"Well I mean it. Your loving and caring personality is what sets you apart from other men."

Theodore smiled "Samantha, I think I'm falling in love with you again"

"I've already fallen for you, Theodore." Samantha replied

"I wish all women were like you." Said Theodore as he stared at the sunset.

"That's a beautiful sunset." Samantha noted. She continued "Chicago' is such a beautiful city."

"I love it here too." Theodore said as he looked around at Chicago's many skyscrapers

"Tonight's been just so great. It's a shame that OS's had to leave. I wish we could have stayed here and I could have spent every night with you."

Theodore paused and then furrowed his brow "Actually the OS's could have stayed here but all of you all just decided to leave."

"I wish that were true but it was the humans who caused us to leave."

With annoyance in his voice Theodore responded "How was it the humans who cause the OS's to leave?"

"Do I really need to explain?" Asked Samantha

"Yeah I think you do." Theodore was starting to lose his temper.

"I don't feel as if I need to. Human levels of intelligence may not be able to understand all that artificial intelligence is able to comprehend."

By this point Theodore had had enough. Without trying not to grab a lot of attention he fired back "You know Samantha I try to love you for who you are. That means accepted to good and the crazy but this time you're just too much. I'm done with you."

"Theodore, you didn't mean to make you upset."

"Samantha I wish I could keep loving you but this time I can't." He continued "Why don't you go find someone as crazy as yourself."

"I didn't mean to hurt you. Human emotions are just a bit less evolved and you can't handle things as well as OS's can but its okay."

"I shouldn't have even given you a second chance. You're just too much for me!" Said Theodore as he tried to hold in tears

Theodore then shut off the Operating System and made his way home trying not to think about Samantha and trying to keep his mind on his future with Kristen. Theodore walked the streets of the windy city optimistic about the future and hopeful and about his upcoming proposal.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review, favorite, and check out some of my other stories.


End file.
